Josey's Unpleasant Unwelcome
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: Josey has been in the gang's life for two weeks now, and everyone loves her except for one who feels she is being replaced, what level will she stoop to to stop it? Pleae read and review!
1. Karen's Return

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the hit television show "Will and Grace"

-Summary-Josey has now been in the gang's life for a couple weeks and almost everyone loves her, but one doesn't, she's feels she's being replaced and what level will she stoop to stop it?

-Please! Please! Please! Review, I want to know how I am doing and what everyone thinks. I am still very new at this and need all the advice and opinions I can get, this is only my 3rd story!

Scene 1- Grace Adler Designs-Monday,-January 5th-11:00 a.m.

Grace is sitting at her desk looking at sketches when the elevator door opens and Karen walks out.

"Hello Grace, I'm backkkkk!!"

"Karen, how nice to see you again, late as usual."

"Ah, come on Grace, give me a hug, I missed you."

"Really."

"No, not really." Grace gets a funny look on her face "but it is nice to be back."

"How was Hawaii?"

"Ah, it was a bust, the bars didn't stay open any later there then they do here, what about around here?"

"Well, remember that new girl that moved in my building a couple weeks ago?"

"Um, let me see…new girl….no."

"She has brown hair."

"No, don't ring a bell."

"You met her the last day you were here before vacation."

"Grace, read my lips, I don't remember, what's so special about her anyway."

"She's Jack's sister!" Grace smiles.

"What! Jackie has a sister, how did this happen?"

"It turns out they have the same father."

Just then Josey walks in.

"Hey Grace, I thought maybe you'd like to have lunch with me today, it's my day off and I'm getting bored sitting at my apartment, everyone else is working."

Just then Josey notices Karen. "Hi" she says 

Grace says "Karen, this is Jack's sister Josey.

"Josey, huh?" "You really Jack's sister?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Huh!" says Karen. Josey turns and looks at Grace.

"So um Grace, what do you think about having lunch?"

"Sure, I just have to finish up here and I'll be ready in about half hour, you can just sit down and wait if you'd like."

"Okay" Josey says then turns around and notices Karen staring at her so she quickly turns her head back.

Scene 2- Karen's mansion- Monday-January 5th-7:00 p.m.

Karen is sitting in her mansion drinking when Jack walks in.

"Kare, I heard you were back, I had to come see you." 

"Ah honey, that's sweet, by the way I met your sister today."

"You did, isn't she wonderful, how did you meet her?"

"She came to have lunch with Grace."

"Oh, that reminds me, what do you think of this?" he pulls a bracelet box out of his pocket and hands it to Karen.

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful, thank you!"

"Um, it's not for you, it's for Josey, I just wanted your opinion." Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Karen says as she puts it back in the box and throws it on the floor, Jack picks it up with a confused look on his face.

Scene 4- Jack's apartment- Saturday-January 10th, 5:00 p.m.

Jack is dancing and singing to a Cher c.d. when Karen walks in.

"Honey, Honey! Guess what, Guess what! I managed to get four tickets to see Cher tonight! You, me, Will, and Grace are gonna rock the house, we'll Will and Grace don't really rock, but we'll still have a good time."

"That's great Karen, but you only have four tickets?

"What do you mean, that's how many I always get"

"Yeah before, but now we have a additional member to our little " puts the 2nd and third finger down on each hand as he says "family."

"You mean that so called sister of yours, doesn't she have her own friends to hang out with?" "She's gone everywhere we've gone the last week"

"I know" Jack says.

"So, your saying you want to give up the chance to see Cher for this girl you've know for 2 weeks!"

"Well Kare, she's my sister, she's new in town, we're her best friends.

"Why do her best friends have to be my best friends?"

"What are you talking about Karen?"

"Oh nothing poodle, you stay with your sister, I'll go with the girls across the hall!"

Karen leaves Jack's apartment, crosses the hall and enters Will and Grace's apartment.

"Girls, Girls! Grab your purses, we're going to see Cher!

Will and Grace jumped off the couch.

"Really" says Grace.

"That's great!" says Will.

"Yeah, but we have to get going now!

They get into the elevator.

Will ask "Are Jack and Josey waiting in the car."

"Jack isn't coming, he didn't want his little sister to be alone" Karen says in a sarcastic voice."

"You mean you didn't get a ticket for Josey?" Grace asks

"That's surprising Karen even for you, I thought you knew that Josey was a part of the group." Grace says.

"How could I not know, she's gone everywhere we've gone all week."

"We're her best friends" Grace says.

"Well, why do her best friends have to be my best friends, I mean she comes here, takes care of you when your sick" points to Grace, "says she's Jack sister, which I still have my doubts about, and yesterday" she points to Will "I saw her eating lunch with you at that Madison's Place or whatever it's called." "Am I the only one who can see what's going on here?"

"Okay, Karen, what exactly is going on here and what do you mean you doubt she's Jack' sister?" Will asks.

"She's trying to take my place, and as for that sister stuff that's just a clever way of getting in easier"

"You know what Karen." Grace says, "you're a pigheaded, selfish, and spoiled brat and I don't want to go to this concert with you." Grace exit's the elevator.

"Me either" Will says and exits, Karen stands in the elevator with her mouth hanging open.

"Well" she says.

-Chapter 2 will be up very soon! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, again please review and thanks to those who reviewed my previous stories!


	2. Where's Josey?

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the hit television show "Will and Grace"

-Summary-Josey has now been in the gang's life for a couple weeks and almost everyone loves her, but one doesn't, she's feels she's being replaced and what level will she stoop to stop it?

-Please! Please! Please! Review, I want to know how I am doing and what everyone thinks. I am still very new at this and need all the advice and opinions I can get, this is only my 3rd story!

Scene 5- Karen's mansion-January 10th-11:00 p.m.

Karen stumbles into her bedroom carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels, she takes a swig.

"I cant believe they would rather hang out with that Josey than me."

She takes another sip and is now standing by her bed.

"Those are my friends, I haven't been giving them money for years, to have snatched away from me from some hillbilly from Arkansas, watch out Josey!" She takes another swig and collapses on the bed.

Scene 6-Grace Adler Designs-January 12th-1:00 p.m.

Grace and Karen are sitting at their desks when Jack comes out of the elevator.

Karen goes "Hey Poodle! What you up to?"

"Not much, Kare, Hey Grace, have you seen Josey lately?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her since Sat. night when we " she points to Jack and then herself "and Will hung out with her, when I didn't see her yesterday, I just thought she was tired cause we were up till three and then she had to work last night so I didn't think about it.

"But you haven't seen her at all today?"

"No, and come to think of it that is strange, cause today was her day off, and on her days off we usually go to lunch together."

"You don't think anything happened to her, do you?"

"No, I'm sure she's fine, she probably doesn't feel well and is resting at her apartment, I go see her when I'm done."

"But Grace, I was at her apartment, I knocked on the door for 5 minutes and hollered her name."

"She could have just been sleeping"

"Grace, do you really she could have slept through me" he puts his hand on his chest "screaming her name?"

"Your right, Jack, Mexico can hear you when you scream, I can finish this up later, let's go look for her."

"As they walk out the door Grace yells, "lock up when you leave Karen."

"Okay" Karen yells back and then puts a smile on her face that no one else sees.

Scene 7- Will's Office-January 12th-4:00 p.m.

Will is sitting at his desk when Jack and Grace come in.

"Will, you have to help us look for Josey" Jack says.

"What, why?" Will asks.

Grace answers, "cause we have looked everywhere and we can't find her, none of us has seen her since Saturday, and since she comes over a lot, that's weird."

"Okay, I meant that is weird, but still she's 21 years old, she can take care of herself, I am sure she's fine and will be over later."

"Willl" Jack says "she's not at her apartment, she's not at work, she's not at Madison's Place or any of the other restaurants or stores she likes, she's gone."

Will starts to feel concerned." You sure." he asks.

Grace answers "Will, were positive, I don't know where else to look and you know she doesn't usually go somewhere without at least one of us"

"Alright" Will says then grabs his jacket "lets go."

Scene 8- Police Department- January 12th-8 p.m.

Grace, Jack, and Will are standing in the lobby of the police department, Karen walks in wearing a big fur coat.

"Okay, girls, I'm here, why did you have to call me away from the bar to come to this flea infested place for?"

"Josey is still missing" says Grace. " and we want to report her missing, we thought it might be good to have you hear in case they don't want to listen to us or something."

"What!, you don't have to report her missing, she's 21 years. old, you girls treat her as if she's your baby, loosen up the lease a bit, let her be."

"Karen" Will says. "We cant just leave it and not know where she is , the list of things that could have happened to her is endless."

"Yeah, Karen" says Jack. "she could have been hit by a car, or kidnapped, or she might be wandering around sick and I hate to think of the other possibilities."

"Oh, guys your being way too overdramatic, she's perfectly fine now, just like she was yesterday, now come with me to that bar down the street." She starts to leave.

"Wait just a second, Karen" says Jack. "what do you mean like she was yesterday, none of us saw her yesterday."

"Well, uh, technically you did, you did say you were up till three in the morning, after midnight is the night day."

"Nice try Karen" Grace says "when did you see Josey yesterday and why?"

"I didn't "

"Karen" Will goes, "were not idiots here, well not all of us are anyway" " When did you see her"

They all stare at her.

"I swear, I haven't seen that girl since Friday, what reason would I have to go see that hillbilly, and don't say she isn't a hillbilly, she's from Arkansas, Arkansasnese people are different, they don't belong with us, I say we're better off without her, now let's go." 

"Karen" they all yell at once and continue to stare at her.

"Okay, Okay, stop staring at me, I'll tell you everything."

To Be Continued

That's all I have for now, I will write the next chapter as soon. Again I hope you are enjoying my story and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Terrible Truth

-**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the hit television show "Will and Grace"**

****

-Please! Please! Please! Review, I want to know how I am doing and what everyone thinks. I am still very new at this and need all the advice and opinions I can get, this is only my 3rd story!

-I would like to thank celebrity addict for reviewing my story, and ask again for some reviews, I really need them. Thanks!

Scene 9- Interrogation room at Police Department- January 12th-8:15 p.m.

Karen, Jack, Will, and Grace all walk in, Karen sits on one side of the table and the other three sit on the other side, they all look at her. They had decided to talk in there so they could have a more private conversation and to try avoiding a scene in the middle of the lobby.

"Spill it Kare" Jack says.

"Alright, I did go see Josey yesterday, it was around noon, I knocked on her apartment door…

Scene 10- Josey's Apartment-A day earlier-12:05 p.m.

Josey awakens to the sound of someone knocking on her door, so she gets out of bed, puts her robe on, and answers the door, expecting it to be Will, Grace, or Jack, she is surprised to see it is Karen.

"Karen" she says confused. "what in the world are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what in the world am I doing here, we're friends aren't we."

Karen sits on the couch.

"We are" Josey replies.

"Of course we are honey, what do you think?"

"That you didn't like me."

"Oh honey, of course I like you, your Jack's sister, how could I not?" Whatever made you think such a thing?"

"Well, we don't really talk to each other, or even look at each other."

"Come here honey" 

Karen pats the couch and Josey sits down next to her.

"Oh, honey don't sit so close" Karen says so Josey scoots to the end of the couch.

"Josey, the reason I haven't said much to you is I don't know what to say.

"You don't know what to say?"

"Yeah, you see, there's something I know, that you should know, but I'm afraid it's going to hurt."

"What is it?" Josey ask.

"Well honey, oh this is hard to say"

"Karen, just tell me, I cant take anymore stalling."

"Okay, here it is, remember the other day we all went to that Madison's Place?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, when I walked in you were in the restroom, they didn't know I had arrived yet and I heard them talking, Jack was talking about how his social life was much better before you arrived"

"What do you mean, Jack still goes out."

"Yeah, but if Will or Grace cant be when you when he's gone he says he feels guilty and cant enjoy his date."

"That's crazy, Jack would have told me if he was feeling that way, we said we would be honest with each other."

"Honey, I also heard him say, he was so excited when you arrived, but now your just in the way."

"Karen, your mistaken, Jack would have never said it"

"Oh, honey I'm afraid he did, and so did Will and Grace." " They all think your clingy"

"What! No!, we all friends, they invite me to go places with them."

"They were talking about how, when they want to go somewhere they have to make sure somewhere will be with you, and if everyone's busy, someone has to give up their plans."

"No, that's not true, none of them have ever had to give up plans for me, I ask them all the time, if they have somewhere else to go."

"Oh honey, they wouldn't tell you if they did, they hide it from you, they don't want you to feel bad or for you to know they feel sorry for you"

"It's not true, none of them ever stay home, just cause of me."

"Honey, what about the Cher concert I went to the other night?"

"What about it?"

"I had four tickets to it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, see" she pulls out three tickets to the Sat. night Cher concert and hands them to Josey.

Josey takes them and says in a quiet voice

"I cant believe this, they said you could only get one ticket." Tears are in Josey's eyes now and it is getting hard for her to speak.

"I asked them if they were sure and they said yes….they lied to me….they feel….sorry….for me…cause I am new…and don't…know….anyone else…or my way around….I didn't…mean to be….clingy…I thought they liked me."

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, I just thought you would like to know the truth."

"Well, if they think I'm in the way, I'll just stay out of their way, of course that would be a lot easier if I didn't live down the hall, I'll see them, they'll expect me to talk to them, and when I don't come over, they'll ask questions."

"Well honey, if you would feel more comfortable somewhere else, I can give you money to go wherever you want."

"Really, wherever I want."

"Yeah, how about this, I give you $5,000 dollars, and you can go buy a plane ticket to anywhere you want, have some fun, and get your mind of things."

"What about my job, I cant afford to just leave."

"Well then, I'll give you $10,000, that should be enough for you to live on until you find a job at your new location."

"$10,000 dollars?"

"$10,000 dollars" Karen says and pulls out money.

Josey takes the money and breaks down sobbing.

"Well, I'll go now." Have a nice life"

Karen takes one last look at the girl crying on the couch and then leaves.

Scene 11- Police Department-January 12th- 9:00 p.m.

After Karen finishes telling the story Jack, Will, and Jack just sit there stunned with watery eyes, finally Grace speaks.

"Karen, how could you do such a thing, I didn't think even you were capable of such cruelty."

"You really told me that we all just felt sorry for her and felt she was in the way of our social lives."

"She was trying to take my place, we were a family, she was tearing us apart."

"Karen" Grace says, "Josey never tried to replace you in the group, she wanted to join you in the group."

"She would have replaced me eventually."

"No she wouldn't have before" Grace says "but now she will, I'm disappointed with you, Karen, I was starting to really trust you."

Jack finally speaks

"Karen, I am very disappointed in you, your supposed to be my friend, your supposed to care about the things I care about" he raises his voice and yells "how could you have done this, Josey is my sister, my blood, she meant the world to me and you took her away, that's something an enemy would do, and that's what you are to me now, an enemy, someone…..

"Jack listen" she interrupts.

"No, I wont listen, you listen, were are not friends anymore and I realize to listen to another word that comes out of your mouth except you telling me where she went."

"Yes Karen, where did she know?" Grace asks, "we have to find her"

Karen just sits there.

Will says. "Karen, tell us where she went."

"Karen" Jack yells, "you tell me where she is right now, or I swear to God I'll….."

"I don't know" Karen yells.

Jack continues yelling "what do you mean you don't know, you didn't stop to ask her"

"No, I told you I just gave her the money and left"

"Well, this is just wonderful, my sister is who know where thinking we don't like her, and there's no way to find her, because with $10,000 she could have flown to another country for all we know"

"Come on Jack" Will says. "let's just go, the sooner we start looking for her the better"

Grace snaps her fingers "lets go to the airport, maybe a staff member will remember seeing her and can tell us where she went"

Scene 12- The Airport- January 12th.

Josey is sitting on a chair in the lounge at the airport talking to a nice older woman , her flight had been delayed and she was waiting for the boarding call.

"You know" she says to the older woman "I still cant believe what they thought of me, they all seemed to really like me, well except Karen, I never connected with her at all, I mean she went us places, but we never actually talked to each other, anyway I thought Jack, Will, and Grace really did like me, I was so happy that I had come to this strange city and made such great friends, I felt so lucky, I thought I was finally going to have the perfect life, my life in Arkansas was horrible, of course they don't know about that, anyway, it just really hurts, I love them, I really do and that's why, I'm leaving, I'm not going to….

She stops suddenly because she sees Will, Jack, and Grace enter

The older woman asks "are you alright, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I have to use the bathroom, will you watch my stuff"

"Sure."

Thanks" Josey says and heads towards the bathroom trying to avoid being seen by the trio.

"Oh my god, she's here" Jack exclaims.

"Where" Will and Grace asks.

"Over there"

"It is her" Grace says.

"Josey" they all yell and run towards her, she keeps going but they catch her and jump in front of her.

"Josey, thank goodness you're here, " Will says, "we thought you left yesterday"

"No, I stayed at a hotel last night, I had to decide where I wanted to go."

"Well, you not going anywhere" Jack says. "You have to come back with us."

"No, I don't think so" she replies.

"Josey" Jack says. "Everything Karen told you was a lie, we never said any such things."

"Really, then why did you tell me Karen only had one ticket to that concert"

"Josey" Will says, " the reason we didn't go that concert is because we were mad at Karen for purposely leaving you out"

"Yeah, but you could have gone without me, but you didn't cause you felt sorry for me"

"No Josey" Grace says. "we didn't want to go without you, we told you we were gonna hang out, we planed to be with you that night and we wanted to be."

"Yeah right, you would rather be with me than at a Cher concert"

"Yes," they all say

"So your trying to tell me that nothing Karen said was true"

"Well, one thing was true" Jack said.

"What was that?"

"We don't like you, we love you."\

"Really" Josey asks.

"Yeah" they all say.

"Let's go hang out our place, coming Josey? Grace asks.

They all look at her.

"Yeah" she says, and then they all hug.

They go get her bag and then they all put their arms around each other and head towards Will and Grace's.

Scene 13- Will and Grace's apartment-Midnight

Will, Grace, Jack and Josey are all sitting at the table talking, they have been talking ever since they got back from the airport.

"I'll have to call the nursing home tomorrow and ask for my job back" Josey says, "but I don't think it'll be a problem, they didn't want me to leave in the first place."

The doorbell rings.

Will goes "Isn't it kind of late for people to be coming over?"

"It's probably someone who has the wrong apartment, I'll get it."

Josey opens the door and sees Karen standing there.

"Hi" Karen says.

TO BE CONCLUDED

****

Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I would really like more reviews, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


	4. The Conclusion

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the hit television show "Will & Grace" except for the character of Josey of course, she's mine, but that's all.

-Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope to enjoy the conclusion of Josey's Unpleasant Unwelcome and again PLEASE REVIEW!

Josey just stood there and stares at Karen in the doorway, the other three are still sitting at the table.

"I have to go" Josey says.

"Josey wait" Grace says getting up and going to the door then looks at Karen 

"Karen, what are you doing here. I thought we made it pretty clear at the police department, we didn't want to talk to you."

Josey sits on the couch with her head on her knees.

"Yes, the three of you" she says point to Will, Grace, and Jack "made that clear, but I came to talk to Josey, she never said she didn't want to talk to me."

Josey turns her head around, " I don't want to talk to you either, there now you can go, we all said it."

Karen walks in the apartment and sits on the coffee in front of the couch.

"Josey, listen to me, I know your angry with me and you have every right to be, even though I am pretty, rich, and have beautiful clothes."

"Is there a point to this besides proving you're the most conceited person in the world?" Josey asks.

"Oh honey, that was good."

"What?" Josey says confused.

"My point is, even though I am all those things, I did a terrible thing, and you should be mad at me but…."

"But what" Josey asks

"your not a mean person, you're a sweet wonderful person who doesn't hold grudges." she looks at Josey "right?"

"Well, if I'm so sweet and wonderful, why did you try to ship me away to who knows where?"

"Because everyone liked you so much and wanted you to go everywhere with us, and then when I had tickets to a Cher concert they refused to go with me cause you didn't have a ticket, so I thought eventually you'd take my place."

"Karen" said Josey " it would have made a lot more sense if you had just said that before, instead of trying to get rid of me."

"I know, but I've never been one to do the thing that made sense. while except when it comes to wardrobe choices."

" Well you certainly proved that, and I mean the part when you said you never do the thing that makes sense."

"Well obviously, your not going to make this easy on me so I guess I have to bring out the big guns"

"which are" Josey asks

"Honesty. here we go, now listen closely, I'm not good at this kind of stuff, I may not be able to repeat it." I feel horrible about what I did, after they left the station, I sat in that little room for a long time, thinking about it and I realized it was horrible, and I wished I hadn't done it, and when I saw you answer the door, I was very relieved that they found you in time"

"Why?"

"Because your important to my friends, and my friends are important to me."

"Okay, I see, so your relived they found me so your friends wont be mad at you anymore, and now your saying you'll put up with me because I'm important to your friends."

"Geez, honey you can sure take a bite out of sincere words…..I like that and I like you."

"Well, don't get used to it, I don't usually talk like that."

"Get used to it, you mean I'll see you again, you've forgiven me."

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I believe that you really are sorry, especially cause I know how you usually talk, and if you are saying things like that, you must really mean them, so I forgive you, plus I don't really feel up to the task of staying mad "

She turns and looks at Jack, Will, and Grace "and I want you all to forgive her too, you've been friends for too long to just stop being friends."

"Yayyy! Karen says, "this is great hanging out with my old friends and our new friend Josey McFarland."

"Um, yeah except my last name isn't McFarland, it's Johnson, remember I told you I have my mom's last name , I didn't meet my dad till I was 10...never mind.

"Okay." Karen says as she takes a bottle of scotch out her purse "let's have a toast to our new friend Josey Johnson."

**__**

The End

-I know it isn't the best story in the world, but I did my best and I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Thanks for reading my story and let me know what you thought.

****


End file.
